Sightly Blindness
by rw1013
Summary: A romance expanding on Reyes’ and Follmer’s ‘love-life’ before she moved to D.C. to work on the X-Files Unit.


============= SIGHTLY BLINDNESS ===========  
  
New Orleans.  
  
7 February  
  
11:49pm  
  
A rush of squad cars hit the road, coupled with a parade of sirens. The lights flickered and flashed before my eyes. They fuzzed in my vision as I look forward to him. His eyes so soft that I could feel myself descend into his arms with just a moment to think. With a flicker of his gentle eye lids I could see myself enveloped in him. With a gentle ascension of his lids I could feel my heart pounding. To see into his eyes is the greatest vision, the deepest image and the kindest sight.  
  
My cell phone elevated in the crisp evening air, gently held by my hand. I stood almost paralysed, blind and asphyxiated on his eyes. How could I have been so blind? Why didn't I see this before? It was all so clear, but I couldn't see it. I had eyes, but I was blind.  
  
"Monica?" His eyes spoke softly. His eyes spoke such an ancient language. Had I forgotten this language? Why was I so blind and so deaf? Why wasn't I watching for his voice? Why wasn't I listening to his eyes?  
  
I held the cell in my hand for longer. The rain dripping off my fingertips and ascending to the hard ground below. Rain dripping onto my head, and down my red cheeks. A cold sensation ran through my body as the cold rain continued. Dropping harder onto my skin, even begining to hurt. I'd got no reason to move. Everything was in sight for me, all my other sensations had become void. Sight was the one and only right now. Why hadn't I seen all this before?  
  
Why was I given sight just to be blinded by what I saw?  
  
"Monica, you there?" Spoke the voice on the cell phone, which I'd almost all forgotten was still on. "It's John, John Doggett, remember me?" His voice was so entrancing, so soft, and so sensual. I couldn't ask for such a sweet sound. But, I really couldn't ask. I was here, standing, with his beautiful eyes before me, but on the cell phone was his voice, his beautiful voice.  
  
My vision was blurred. I couldn't make a distinct line. Was I blind again? The lightening strikes and his face lights up.  
  
4 WEEKS EARLIER Outside Follmer's house.  
  
7:03pm  
  
I pull my car up outside his house. A smile blooms gracefully upon my face as I get out of my car and head towards his door. I walk up the paved walkway and to the door. I press the doorbell with my perfumed hand. I stand to wait. Standing in my black satin trousers and maroon velvet top. A put my hand across my mouth as I cough softly.  
  
The door opens. His welcoming face lies behind. Our eyes meet and a smile once again blooms on my face, and, as if it's somehow infectious, he smiles too.  
  
"You're 3 minutes late." He says, looking at his watch grinning.  
  
I laugh. "Are you going to make me stand out here all night, Brad?"  
  
He smiles and lets me in, putting his arm around my right shoulder as I walk through his door.  
  
There's a golden light illuminating his living room. He takes me there and smiles at me as he squeezes my shoulder gently.  
  
"What do you think?" He asks. In front of me stands a table. On the table is a red candle burning. I could smell jasmine in the air. I took a deep breath of this scent and then smiled at him. Looking into his eyes was like breathing in the ocean air. It was calm and fulfilling to the greatest level.  
  
"Mmm, jasmine." I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you know, I thought it'd be nice. You mentioned you like the smell." He motioned his arm towards one of the chairs.  
  
"I did." I laughed softly. I sat down. He walked around me and then sat down himself. I could smell his hair as he passed me. It wasn't particularly scented and I couldn't tell you what shampoo he used, but I know this: he had this scent that was so strong and yet so soft that if I was to ever wake up to it in the morning I'd feel at place. I'd feel safe.  
  
His eye lids softly ascending as I gazed over at him. His every movement was a vision. He kept ascending his eye lids when I was watching, maybe I pay too much attention, I don't know, but I know that I'd love to see those eye lids ascend with the sun.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
